Issues
by goldfishpenn
Summary: There's a part of them don't want to let go, but their life around them have issues, so does their heart. Can't decide and falls apart. D/S
1. Chapter 1

**Nate's car**

"Hey Dan" Nate interrupted his mind.

"Hey man" Dan said happily.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic is pretty bad here"

Nate picked up Dan from the airport, they have become really good friends. It's been four months since Dan left New York.

"So you haven't been home for a very long time?" Nate asked, looking at Dan. He knows Dan well enough to know that he is avoiding everyone he knows in the city.

"Yah, I've been busy" Dan answered. "By the way, do you know any place that I can rent for a month?" he asked.

"Why? You can just stay here with your family?" Nate asked bluntly.

"I am staying with them for couple of days, that's long enough" he said "help me in searching?" he begged.

"Is it because of Serena?" Nate asked.

"No, it's not because of her. I just don't feel comfortable staying there, that's it!" he said smiling.

Dan reclined his sit, so relax a bit before seeing everyone. It has been four months, and he keep on asking himself if everyone change? And the image of Serena just lingers since he got on the plane to New York. Something about New York, that he can't separate it from her. Is he ready to meet her? The last time, she was engaged.

**Midtown Apartment  
**

"Son, you're back!" Rufus greeted Dan happily.

"Dad!" he replied.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Jenny screamed from across the room and hugged him.

"And I miss you too" he said smiling. "Lily, hi!" he said softly looking at Lily, who is looking at the two siblings.

"You're staying here? Right? Right? Jenny asked excitedly.

"I am for a couple of days, I'm renting an apartment outside for a few months" Dan said.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. You're staying here!"

"There's too much of people staying here, anyway. I'm going to rent an apartment nearby. How's that sound?" Dan insisted that he want to move out in a couple of days.

"At least he's staying here tonight" Jenny said sadly.

"C'mon Jen, I'm back. Right?"

"Not sleeping?" Dan asked Serena, who came out from her room to the kitchen where Dan is sitting in the dark.

"You're in the dark?" Serena asked shocked and switched the lights on.

"Thank you, I was searching for it" he said with an awkward smile.

"So, can't sleep too?" Serena asked, sitting opposite Dan at the kitchen counter. She doesn't know what else to ask, it's awkward seeing him again. He looks different now.

"Yah, I need to get use to the time difference" he smiled.

"Wonder what the emergency is all about?" Serena said and Dan nodded. "Well, it brought you back to the city" she smiled.

"Yah, I've been gone for a couple of months" Dan replied smiling. "The last time I saw you was somewhere" said laughing and Serena nodded smiling. "I can't remember where!" he said embarrassed.

"Why didn't you come for all the family gathering?" Serena asked as she was staring at Dan and saw he was not comfortable about the question. "Forget it!."

"I did, but most of it when you're not around. Don't ask me why? But it has been awhile since the last family gathering" he answered "bad timing"

"Bad timing" she repeated what Dan has just said. All the memories of Dan has been haunting her since he left.

"How's Blair?" Dan asked.

"Wow, you didn't ask me about me and you're asking about Blair?" she said disappointed. "She's good."

Sorry, she emailed me while I was away and I didn't get the chance to reply her yet but how you doing?" Dan asked, not wanting to know more about Carter.

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"I'm good, been working" Serena replied awkwardly.

"And your fiancé, how is he?"

"He's... He's... busy most of the time" she said honestly.

"I'm sorry, he'll come around. It's you we're talking about here. He's a loser if he let you go" he said with a sad eye.

"I'm going to bed" Serena said leaving Dan but turn back "good night" and smiled.

**Dean and Delluca, Mid town  
**

"You want to tell me why you didn't reply my emails?" Blair asked Dan with a smile.

"I've been busy Blair, I'm sorry" Dan answered "I make it up to you, I promise!" Dan smirked.

"Right, Humphrey!" Blair rolled her eyes. "Did you talk to Serena yet?" she said embarrassed. Obviously they met, they're staying in the same apartment.

"Yes, last night... In the kitchen" Dan said not paying attention to Blair and he smiled. "It's awkward"

"I bet! And please don't get yourself into any trouble again Humphrey!"

"I won't, not anymore... especially here. I'm a good boy!" Dan smirked.

"Do it for Serena at least and what's the emergency?" she said "you're smiling" Blair said happy. "Oh by the way, someone we know is approaching" said panic.

"Dan, why are you here with Blair?" Serena said surprised.

"We're friends!" Blair answered.

"Since?" Serena asked confused.

"Since NYU, why?"

"And it's early for you to wake up B? Why are you up so early with Dan?"

"Just for breakfast" Dan replied, looking at Blair. "Want to join us?"

"Sure!" Carter replied.

"Hi Carter!"

"Hi there, step brother in law" Carter replied with a smirk.

"This is going to be interesting" Blair whispered looking at Serena.

* * *

Til next time, it's short but the next update will be longer. Enjoy. Please review, I want to know the feedback.


	2. The Past : Before we drift apart

**PAST**

**Everything in this chapter is from the past, it's just an explanation what happen before my first chapter starts. Again, I repeat, its from the past and to explain what happen between Dan and Serena and how they got to where they are now.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Van Der Woodsen Apartment, Upper East Side**

"Morning" Dan whispered, kissing Serena on her cheek over and over again.

"Stop!" she said playfully, but give in eventually to Dan and kissed him on his lips "morning".

"I'm gonna make breakfast for us?" Serena said smiling and got off the bed while still holding to Dan's hand.

"Breakfast?" Dan questioned her, "can we not have breakfast? Skip that and go out for lunch instead?" he asked hopeful. He just want to be in bed with Serena.

"Dan, this is the best time. My mom is not at home" Serena said putting on Dan's button-down shirt. "C'mon, I'm cooking" Serena pulled Dan out of the bed and he open the door "Cooking breakfast with my half naked boyfriend. I should cook breakfast often" she giggled and kissed Dan on his lips once again.

An hour later...

"This like the best waffles ever!" Serena said while eating.

"It was supposed to be you cooking?" Dan teased "but because I love you!" Dan leaned over to kiss Serena. The kiss got deeper and Serena and Dan was all over each other in the kitchen. Dan carry Serena up on the kitchen top, in between her leg and kissing her on her neck.

"Dan!" she said weakly. "Did you put a spell in your waffles to me?" she said playfully.

"Shhh" Dan still kissing her hungrily.

"OHHHHH MYYYYY GOD!" a woman scream from across the kitchen.

"Shit!" Dan and Serena said in unison, panic and don't know what to do. Dan pull his boxer up and gave Serena his shirt to cover her body. "Mom" Serena said shocked.

"Dad!" Dan said shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked but left the kitchen with Serena to her room.

**Serena's room**

"Why are they together Dan?" Serena asked sadly. "You don't think that they're?" she looked up and look at Dan. Dan just don't know what to say to her and smile instead.

"Let's go, we can leave and not face them outside ok?" he said taking Serena's hand and walk them out from the room.

"Dan and Serena! We need to talk to you" Lily said from the couch. Rufus, Eric and Jenny just kept quiet.

"We got something to tell everyone, so please sit" Rufus asked politely. "And whatever happens this morning, we deal with it later" Rufus said looking at Serena and Dan.

"What's going on? We sort of got to go, we have a movie to catch!" Dan said searching for some excuse for them to go.

"We'll make this quick" Rufus sure them that it's going to be quick.

"Ok" Serena said looking at Dan and sat down.

"We're getting married!" Rufus said bluntly, not looking at Serena and Dan.

"What?!" Dan asked shocked.

"We're getting married" Rufus repeated what he just said.

"I know, I heard that!" Dan said furiously "when did this happen?" he said pointing at Lily.

"Last week, when both of us went for the trip. We waited 20 years for 'us' and now we want to be together" Rufus replied without any expression.

"No you can't do this to me mom, I'm with Dan!" Serena begged her mom. "Please mom, not with Rufus. It will ruin Dan and I" she said begging again, only this time she shed some tears.

"So what's going to happen now dad?" Dan asked calm, but his heart is broken into pieces. How can his dad do this to him. He clearly know that Serena is all Dan ever wanted.

"We're going to make things work? You and Serena, me and Lily"

"How? By me being Serena's step brother slash her boyfriend?" Dan asked harshly. "You know what, congratulation. I have to go!" Dan got up, followed by Serena.

**2 months later...**

**Delly Deli, Midtown**

It's brunch for the Van Der Woodsen-Humpreys family. It has been like this every weekend, Rufus and Lily make it a point for everyone to eat together on the weekend, Chuck, Jenny, Blair, Eric, Jonathan, Serena, Dan and Rufus and Lily. The perfect Upper East Side family, not.

"Dan, there's something I want to talk to you about?" Rufus said, while cutting the bacon on his plate.

"ya, what is it?" Dan asked, not interested in any conversation.

"I saw you came out from Serena's room last night" Rufus said bluntly.

"They're together!" Eric said naively, looking around the table that is full of tension. "I'll shut up!."

"We're a family now, it is wise if you don't have any sleepover at the apartment" Lily said. "but when you're going to Oxford University, dorming is going to be different"

"Oxford?" Serena asked looking at Dan shocked. "When exactly are you going to tell me?" she said angry, slammed down her cup and stare at Dan.

"I was about to tell you later" Dan said slowly, looking at Serena but she got up and excuse herself from the table "excuse us"

**Delly Deli, outside**

"Serena, wait!" Dan followed her from behind. She was walking very fast, but when Dan got a hold on her, she was actually crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked concern, he hugged her straight away.

"I'm losing you, losing us" Serena said crying. "I don't want to lose you" said weakly, hold tight to Dan.

"It's for the best" Dan whispered softly "it doesn't mean I don't love you, because I love you and I never love someone so much as much as I love you!"

"Dan!" she stopped Dan from rambling, "I love you" Serena cupped Dan's face and kissed him lightly. "Promise me, you will consider Columbia? I want you near Dan" she asked and Dan nodded.

**A month later...**

**The Pond, Central Park  
**

Dan called Vanessa to meet him in Central Park to talk. There's something about this place, so peaceful and the landmark of New York City.

"I heard about you and Serena, I'm sorry Dan" Vanessa said handing Dan a cup of coffee. She knows her best friend so much, to know that he is hurting inside. "but why?"

"Because I love her, love her enough that I'm letting her go" Dan said sincerely, tossing a small rock into the pond.

"You can just go to Columbia and not be with Serena? Why Oxford?" Vanessa asked again. "and you're leaving before the wedding? Dan! This is not you!"

"I don't know" he said looking down at his shoe for awhile.

"Dan?"

"Maybe because, I don't approve of the wedding?" Dan said "and I want her to find someone else and move on, the only way for her to do that is by me thousand miles away" Dan said looking up at Vanessa with tears. "Take care of her for me?" Dan asked and Vanessa nodded.

"But you will come back right?" Vanessa asked.

"yes, I will... couple of months once?" Dan smiled.

* * *

Well, after 2 years in Oxford Dan decided to moved back to New York City and transfer to NYU. A lot of things changed from there. Rufus and Lily got married, Serena went to Brown. It made it easy for Dan to fit in New York City culture again. Every time Serena is back in the city, Dan will be somewhere else.

* * *

Read and review. please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair's apartment, dinner**

"I'm sorry I'm late Blair" Dan said drunk "really really sorry Blair" he said while saluting her. He look around, trying to be sober and nice when he sees Serena. "Hi" he said with a wave.

"It's 7 and you're drunk?" Blair asked angrily while helping with to sit on the couch.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Yes you are, c'mon dinner is ready" Chuck said from the dining room.

30 minutes later...

"So how's New York?" Serena asked, looking at Dan. It's obvious that the question is not for everyone, it's pointed directly to Dan.

"Good" He said not interested, but was disturbed by Serena's engagement ring "where's your fiancé?."

"He's working late" she replied.

"You sure?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing and I'm drunk" he said smiling, lifting his champagne glass.

"By the way, you didn't tell me that Natalie is here too?" Nate asked, when everyone look at him curious.

"Natalie Marshall?" Blair said shocked.

"She's here, so?"

"Who is she?" Serena asked.

"What do you care!" Dan answered harshly, he didn't mean it but it came out that way. "you'll see her tomorrow for dinner at home."

"Interesting" Chuck said with a smirked.

**The box nightclub.**

"What is wrong with you man?" Nate said nudging him at the bar. He looks back at their table where Serena, Blair and Natalie keep on looking at them. "You don't have to be harsh at her! I can understand when we had dinner but until now? stop it Dan! it's the whole night now" he said, "she's coming here"

"You're happy now?" Serena said angrily watching Nate stepped behind and left, while Dan is shaking his glass of scotch and ignoring her. "I'm talking to you!" Serena said grabbing his arm and making him turn to look at her.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically, he left the bar and went straight to the table.

"Dan!"

"What do you want Serena?" Dan said looking straight at her with a blank expression.

"You ruined my life, I hate you. You such a screw up son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"Enough!" he shouted back. "Okay, I screwed up everything in my life!" he said angrily. "What do you want me to do Serena? Be happy?"

"What are you talking about? She questioned Dan. Now she can see that Dan was actually sad. "You have Natalie?" she said pointing at Natalie.

"We're friends, thats it!" Natalie said looking at Serena and smile making Serena blushed.

"Don't you ever think, I left New York and ignore you for a reason?" Dan asked sincerely "don't you ever think that...." he wanted to say something when he saw Carter at the entrance approaching.

"What?" she asked.

"That maybe I don't love you anymore?" he lied.

"Jerk!"

"Always" he said held up his glass with a smile.

Nate and Blair exchanged glances, Dan is obviously is not interested in Serena anymore and whatever things he did or say eventually Serena will get hurt.

**_3 days later..._**

**Kitchen**

"Can't sleep again?" Serena asked smiling, turning the lights on.

"Right, I forgot!" he said laughing. "I'll leave" he said awkwardly but Serena didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking?" she asked curiously, she knows when Dan is thinking about something. He will usually touch his nose and give it a soft rub.

"Do you remember St Jude's and Constants Charity fair?" Dan asked.

"I remember and that was fun" she said smiling to herself.

"You made me bet for this heart shape necklace from this big old lady?" he said laughing and Serena start to laugh with him too "god that was fun!"

"She wanted your watch? And you trade it for the necklace" she said thinking hard but smiling on all the memories and not knowing that Dan was looking and observing her.

"Do you still have it?" Dan asked awkwardly.

"What, the necklace?" Serena questioned Dan curiously "No, I don't... It's an old necklace."

"Yah, I figured" he said with a weak smile. "Are you happy?" he asked sincerely, looking straight into her eyes and he nodded "that's good, I'm happy for you" he said with a fake smile. **"**I got to go."

"What?"

"Yah, I promised Nate to..." he said still searching for excuses "to watch football with him" he said taking a step back from the kitchen. He rushed out from the kitchen to the elevator. As he left the kitchen, visible tears starts to come out from his eyes.

Serena was shocked that Dan left her alone there because she's confused with his question of happy? Is it because of the old charity fair? Carter? Or talking to him? but she didn't think too much. She misses him but she has Carter, although he's not around all the time but she is determine to make the relationship work.

**Van Der Woodsen's Apartment**

"Hey Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, looking at Blair.

"I'm staying over and got thirsty" Blair answered awkwardly looking back at Dan and Nate. "Nate I got something to talk to you about"

"I should get some of my clothes and we can get out of here" he said to Nate and left the living room.

**Serena's room **

"Serena?" he said while knocking on her door, take a step forward to see her. She's on her bed, laying down and he can't see if she's sleeping or listening to her Ipod. That's what she normally do, listening to her Ipod and eventually dozed off. He walked towards her bed and saw her sleeping. So peaceful yet so pretty, he can't help but to smirked to himself. He sit beside her, can't help to see a picture of herself with Carter. He looks back at Serena and sadness hit him.

"I don't want you to marry him" he said softly nearly whispering, his eyes is now filled with tears and he start to smile "I've been missing you." He said, tears start rolling down his cheeks and that when he realized that Serena is wearing the necklace he gave her "you mean the world to me and now I'm losing you." Tears dripping down his face.

Without knowing, Nate and Blair were at the door looking and both shocked but sad for Dan and Serena. They love each other, but they can't be together.

* * *

Read and Review. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Apartment, Morning**

"Morning" Dan greeted to everyone at the table. He takes a sit and pours himself a cup of tea.

"What are you going to do today Dan?" Rufus asked, looking at Dan. Dan has been back for awhile now and he still hasn't figure out what he want to do.

"I have an interview today actually" he answered "which I don't know if I want to go" he look up at Carter and Serena who is approaching the table "and a real estate agent is going to see me later, for me to view some apartments around."

"Apartments?" Lily asked "you don't have to do that Dan, you can always stay here."

"As much as I love being here, I..." he said looking at Serena and Carter again, Blair caught the glimpse from Dan's face and she smile "not very comfortable, as I'm a grown up now"

"Good luck with you interview, you're looking sharp and I know you're going to get it" Blair said with a smile. She's there early as she's helping Jenny with her event, more like an event that Blair wanted. "we're still up for the viewing right?" she asked again and Dan nodded with a smile.

Serena have been watching the way Blair treats Dan and Dan smile towards Blair, it's not comforting. Something inside of her is telling her that, Blair likes Dan way too much.

"I'm off!" Dan said getting up from his hair.

"Good luck and call me after" Blair said serious and nudged Dan.

****

Central Park West, afternoon.

Blair and Serena spent the whole afternoon together shopping. They packed food to eat at their regular spot in Central Park. Serena can't help to think about Dan and how he's doing with his interview, while Blair is busy texting.

"Who are you texting so much B" Serena asked curiously, part of her knows it's Dan but she still want to know.

"It's Dan!" Blair answered.

"You're closer to Dan now, anything I need to know?"

"What? No! We're friends and you know since NYU we got closer"

"Right"

"S, you got your Prince Charming and Dan is still searching for his happiness. I'm just his friend, I sure you that" she said assuring Serena that she's a friend to Dan.

"No, I mean... Dan and I, we ended things pretty bad. Unsettled"

"Maybe, he left New York..." Blair wanted to say something but her phone rang "sorry, it's Dan" she said picking up her phone.

"He got the job, I got to go to see Dan!" Blair said happy but still concerned about Serena "I'm not his girlfriend and you my dear, will follow me to view the apartments too" she said.

"No, I don't want to. He didn't invite me" Serena said with a weak smile.

"You want to know, who Dan's dating now right? She said looking at Serena and she nodded "so it's compulsory for you to join me" she said.

"Dan and his girlfriend is moving in together?" she asked.

"I don't know if they will but this is not his girlfriend yet, Dan have a crush on her... that's all I know"

**  
Butter Restaurant, night**

"So, did pick anything that you like?" Blair asked Dan, who is getting annoyed by this new girl he's with. "Dan?"

"Sorry, I got to go out for a while just 5 minutes Kelly, would you join me outside please?" he asked politely, raising his eyebrow to Blair while making Serena confused.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Looks like Dan is bored with this new girl" she said.

"Is this always happen B?" she asked.

"Not always but since NYU, he can't stay loyal or committed to a girl" Blair said looking at Serena, "Look S, maybe Dan left you because he love you so much"

"How can leaving someone, make them love the other person?" she asked confused.

"Sorry for that and you're right about this one Blair" Dan said.

"So, tomorrow Lily and Rufus is going to have that big family dinner right?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, do you know what is it for?" Dan asked Serena.

"No"

**  
Upper East Side, night**

"Sorry that we have to walk home" Serena said while walking, she just want to walk. Don't know why she want to do this at 11PM but she just feel like it.

"It's a good night, walking should be interesting" Dan said.

"Look at them!" Serena said pointing at the couple in front of them, kissing and laughing. That's how Dan and Serena before Dan left New York. "Why did you leave me?" she asked sadly.

"C'mon Serena!"

"I need to know Dan and it's not that I want to be with you now" Serena said.

"Yeah" Dan said sadly, part of him just wish she didn't say that. "I don't approved our parents getting together and I'm not going to pretend to actually approve them when I'm not" Dan said sincerely "doesn't e mean I don't love you."

"Dan, I didn't..." she wanted to say something when Carter's car stops at the sidewalk and saw Carter asking her to go in the car and Dan nodded "I have to go, want to come?"

"It's okay, I want to walk for a little longer" he said.

"Bye"

As the ride home, Serena is still digesting all the things Dan just said. He didn't leave her for another girl but he wants her mum and his dad to have a shot.

* * *

Read and Review

This chapter is kinda short, I know but it's just a filler for the next. It's their parents surprised! What surprise, I'm not going to tell. It's huge for Dan and Serena. Where will they go from there? What should they do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Van Der Woodsen Apartment, afternoon.**

"Where the hell is Dan?" Rufus asked, walking in and out from the living room. He's been waiting for Dan ever since breakfast and he made it clear to Dan that he needs to be here before 11 and now it's 1PM, the elevator ring and there's Dan walking slowly like he was drag by a lazy force "where did you go?" Rufus asked harshly "I told you it's 10AM and look at the time now Dan?" he said again.

"Dan, chill!" Dan said softly, putting his messenger bag on the floor "what's the big emergency?" he asked, taking a cup from the cupboard and pour himself a glass of juice "why is it so important that you need to see me in person, why not email me?" he asked smiling.

"Lily and I, are getting a divorce" he finally said it, looking at Dan with an answer and hopefully it is positive.

"What?" he asked again, wanting to digest what his dad just said but it can't be true "you love Lily, you waited to be with her for 20 years?" he said.

"It's different now, it's not like we don't love each other Dan. We're just not good together like we think we are" Rufus said looking at the living room, "that doesn't mean I don't love her"

Dan was walking in and out from the kitchen to the dining table and lastly to the living room, he was semi-surprised to see everyone was there keeping quiet. There's Jenny, Eric, Blair, Serena and Nate. Nate is dating Jenny at the moment so he will always be around and Blair is very family, since she's been around so much. It's normal to see her around. The only one missing is Chuck, Carter and Vanessa.

"Guess, everyone knew about this?" he said raising his hand "you can't do this dad!" he said nearly whispering. At this moment, he doesn't think about anyone else but himself "I gave up a lot of things for you and Lily" he said again pointing at Lily.

"This is not about you son!" he said raising his voice "this is about me and for once, listen to me and be happy!"

"For once? Are you seriously asking me this?" he said angry "I gave up my life with Serena for you to be with Lily? I gave up my future plans to be here in New York just because I want Serena to move on so she won't have any feelings for me ever again and the only way that she can do that is for me to go away?! He said trying to catch his breath and swallowing his sliver.

He forget that he was in a room fill with people he knows and love, he stop from shouting to his dad and look around to see the expression he gets from his family and friends. He can't help it to look at Serena, he shouldn't but he can't help it. At least now, some truth is out in the open.

"I don't care!" he said softly "how you gonna make it work, just make it work!" he said, taking a few steps to the kitchen and took his bag.

Serena was shocked to hear the truth, she look at Blair and Blair just have a sad smile on her face with to her it's the truth. Dan left New York not because he hate her, but for their parents.

"I have to go!" Blair said whispering to Serena "I call you later, you going to be alright?" she said, looking up where Carter was standing. He just got to where the meeting was just a big mess.

"What did I miss?" Carter asked, giving Serena a soft kiss on her cheek "you okay? He asked, looking at Serena "is she okay?" he asked again now to Blair but she just smile.

**Cornell park, afternoon**

"I knew it that you're going to be here" she said trying to catch a breaher and try to sit beside Dan. He was smoking, he doesn't smoke since NYU and from the look of it she can see that he just bought a new pack of cigarette and lighter. He put it out once she wants to sit beside him. "Good boy" she said trying to make Dan smile and he did.

"What are you doing here, Blair?" he asked looking at Blair "you shouldn't be here, you should be with Serena" he said with a weak smile.

"You know, you shouldn't be running away from Serena. She need you and she need to know the truth at least" Blair said trying to get Dan to tell Serena the truth. "Stop ignoring her, you'll be surprised how much things have changed" she said looking at Dan this time.

"She should know the truth already by now Blair" he said looking at the cars passing by. "Part of me is really angry at myself for leaving but that is all I have to do, right?" he said sadly looking down at his shoe "if I didn't leave, you think she can forget about me Blair?" he asked looking straight into Blair's eye and she shake her head "exactly!"

"You know what's funny?" Blair asked smiling "Serena thinks that you and I were an item? Or I have a feeling for you?" she said laughing "crazy!"

"You don't?" he asked seriously "I know you don't!" he start smiling and laughing, now Blair really have that face that she want to kill him "I'm sorry, we're friends and I appreciate you being around. I do!" he said as he put his palm on his heart "thank you".

"Should you stop ignoring Serena, promise me?" she asked again smirking and Dan nodded "but don't expect too much. She moved on with Carter, that's your wish!" she said lying, trying to see how Dan would react towards the comment but he just smile, a fake smile that she now master from his face.

"I know!"

"What happened to that girl you were serious about in NYU?" she asked, Bridget Astoria Holmes is a girl who guys would die to date in NYU. She is a reflection of Serena as Blair like to sum it up, Dan was semi-serious with her. She was the only one that she can see, Dan was crazy about but after awhile. It didn't work out.

"It didn't work out" he said.

"You can fill me in more right?" she asked not impress with his answer.

"Well, things were so serious between us that one day I felt as if I'm going to marry her but I was..."he said nearly choking.

"Cold feet?"

"That's the work, cold feet?" he said smiling "I knew everyone in her family but she doesn't know mine and it made me wonder why I don't want her to know mine and that's when it stops" he said.

"When someone pressure you to get the ring and ask her to be your wife?" she asked. It's exactly what happened to Serena, Carter asked her to be his wife and she took about a month to say yes. After a week, Dan came back to New York.

"She's coming down to town this weekend, I'm going to meet her for coffee or something" he said "she's a good interior designer!" he said pointing out that Bridget is someone she don't know.

"I know her!" Blair said rolling her eyes.

"I forgot" he said blushed.

"Thanks for being here for me!" he said "and I should be happy for Serena, she's engaged and happy with Carter"

"Yeah!" she lied.

**Van Der Woodsen, afternoon (Serena's room)**

Serena have been in the bathtub for an hour, she was so into her thinking that she ignored everything that Carter was saying. He came into the bathroom a lot of times to check on her but again she ignored him. All she could think about is Dan and what he said earlier to the whole family.

"I'm talking to you!" Carter finally screamed "what is wrong with you?" he asked, kneed down near the bathtub trying to find answers from Serena.

"Nothing, my Rufus and my mum is getting a divorced and it's too much for me to handle for a day" she said lying and smiling to Carter "I'm okay!" she said again.

"I'm going to the office now, something came up last minute" he said.

"It's a Sunday Carter! What work do you have?" she asked confused by Carter. Part of him knows that he is lying to her and part of her want to trust him.

"It's Monday in Asia, baby!" he said looking into the mirror. "Dinner, later?" he suggested and leave.

**Van Der Woodsen's apartment, night**

"You okay?" Dan asked walking slow towards the kitchen, Serena was all dressed and very pretty but she's at home "was there a dinner party at home?" he asked again looking around since Serena didn't answer.

"No!"

"Okay, well... you want some juice?" he asked as he was taking out a glass from the dishwasher and Serena nodded so he took another glass out and pour orange into it. "There you go!"

"Thank you" she finally say something, now looking at Dan who was all scruffy "you really need to shave" she said smiling.

"Yah, I was busy with the apartment. Setting up is a mess!" he said and that's where his stomach growling. "Sorry and I didn't eat anything yet" he said laughing.

"Same here!" she said "I was supposed to go out for dinner with Carter but he cancelled on me last minute" she said smiling.

"That's too bad" he said looking at Serena "you look so beautiful tonight and I have an idea, let's go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, fresh start... we've been having a long day!"

"Vaselka!" both said in unison and laughed. That is where they go if they have a day of hard and boring day. That's where they go if they want comfort food and no matter where, Vaselka will always remind them about them self. About their life together before everything so messed up.

"Let's!" Dan said asking her for her hand and Serena smile.

"Walk?" she suggested and Dan nodded.

Serena look at Dan while he didn't look at her. There is something about Dan is so warm and welcoming, like she still know him after all these years. He doesn't look the same, his body is slightly muscular and his face is older. She can't help but wonder if Carter is the best choice for her?

* * *

Hi readers and reviewers, next chapter you will see a lot more of Dan and Serena if there's reviewers and readers for this story. I will also be introducing Bridget, Dan's ex girlfriend.

Next: Am I good enough for....? or am I just lying to....?


	6. Chapter 6

Serena doesn't really want to get out from bed, not when she can lie down and daydreaming about last night with Dan Humphrey and how perfect life can be if they are still together. Unfortunately for Serena, her daydreaming didn't come true, but the next best thing because after Dan had insisted on going for dinner with her, he leant down and kissed her on the cheek before both go on their separate room.

Serena blushed bright red, and silently thanked God for being shrouded in darkness so Dan wouldn't see "I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly before entering his room and she only nodded mutely on the doorstep, too happy to speak.

She didn't have the time to think about Carter last night, speaking of Carter. She turned herself on the bed to look at Carter, he came home and quietly she got herself into the shower and text Blair to meet her for breakfast. She was so happy about last night that she doesn't want to think about Carter.

**Cafe Habana, Lower East Side**

"Serena" says Blair from outside the cafe and enter, "what are you doing here?" asked Blair confused.

"Why?" Serena answered with a sincere smile "I like it here" she admitted.

"No, this is Dan's favourite cafe... not yours?" she said smiling while ordering herself something from the menu.

"Great!" she smile "I was out with Dan last night" she said with a grin.

"Okay... and? "

"I just want to know, who was the last girl Dan was serious with after me" she lowers her voice and smile "you should know right?"

"No!" Blair say, wishing that Serena would just drop the subject and change "you seriously want to do this?" she asked again and Serena nodded with a smile.

"Fine! And don't interrupt me when I'm explaining"

When Dan was in NYU, we were invited to a party held in one West Village smartest restaurant, he spotted her and his heart turned over. Only that morning in class, we were talking about tabloids magazines, how she had just split from her equally famous boyfriend, a star of a rival TV drama, and how she was enjoying some time, probably about five minutes , on her own.

"Who is she, you're talking about?" Serena asked, interrupting Blair.

"I told you that I don't want to be interrupted, S" she said angry "I'll get to that soon"

Dan was dying to meet her, but how can you approach someone so famous and beautiful right? Not even Dan had the balls to do that.

"Have you met Bridget?" said Richard casually to Dan, after Richard had himself kissed her on both cheeks and been enveloped in a warm hug by the delicious Bridget.

"We haven't met," said Bridget, fixing her gaze on Dan and beaming a smile as she held out a hand to shake his, a smile that spread up through her face and gaze her eyes, or so Dan thought at the time, the most amazing warmth.

"I'm Bridget," she said, shaking his hand and Dan nearly said 'I know' but luckily he didn't, because it's not the done thing in those circles to show you recognize someone, not unless you are equally famous. "I'm Dan" he said, smiling a perfect smile and struggling not to lose himself in her big brown eyes.

"So there you go, how they met and her name is Bridget" Blair said, scooping her soup slowly and smile to Serena but Serena was not impressed "you want more?" she asked and again Serena nodded. "Okay"

They spent the rest of the evening laughing softly together, and after a while Dan forgot she was Bridget. The most lusted after a girl in NYU and she became Bridget a gorgeous girl he was talking to at a party.

He didn't ask for her number. Not because he didn't want it, because Dan wanted nothing more but because he thought she would be so used to being chatted up, she would never be interested in him. Admittedly, they did get on but no. She couldn't have been interested in Dan Humphrey, a sophomore from NYU who is not rich and famous. But wonder of wonders, Bridget called him, she got his number from Richard, called and invited him to a party. A party where they didn't so much fall in love as consummate their lust for a one another, a lust which continued for 10months, ten months of whirlwind jet-setting and partying and the beginning of senior year.

Dan accompanied Bridget everywhere. They went to film premieres, to restaurant openings, to exclusive nightclubs and this in fact was the problem. Towards the end of the ten months, much as he liked being with Bridget, he was starting to feel that if there was the opening of an envelope, Bridget would insists on going.

And that, you see, was the beginning of the end. 'so you're Bridget's mystery man' people and families used to say that instantly forgetting his name 'so this is Bridget's boyfriend,' they'd say, greeting him distractedly before turning away to someone more famous and consequently, at least in their eyes more interesting.

"What happen next Blair?" Serena asked, sipping her cup of coffee while Blair is stirring her cup of tea.

He was bored and it showed. On the few occasions he tried discussing this with Bridget, she'd smother him with kisses and tell him not to be ridiculous, that he was being silly that none of these people mattered. But you see, it did matter. It mattered that Bridget had to be the centre of attention, wherever she went and in the end Dan went to her penthouse one night and told her it wasn't working. He said he wasn't happy and that he really liked her but he didn't like her lifestyle.

"That's all I know" she said with a soft smile "I don't really know much from there but I do know, Dan was forced from her parents to take her as his wife"

"Did he propose?" she ask so much interested in the last details but Blair shake her head with a warm smile. She wonder what made Dan didn't want to proposed to Bridget and from the stories Blair had just shared, she shouldn't so perfect.

"Why didn't he propose? Cold feet?" she ask confused.

"Can't you see?" Blair laughs "Bridget is a reflection of you Serena!" she look at Serena with a raise eyebrow.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter really, you're with Carter now and Bridget is coming down to town this weekend" Blair said seriously.

"Oh, so they are still together?" Serena ask shyly, she doesn't want Blair to think that she have this weird daydream about Dan.

"You're coming to my dinner party tomorrow right?" Blair ask waiting for a reply and Serena just smile "Bridget is coming with Dan, they're coming together. So it's best if Carter is there with you too okay?" "let me get the bill, I'll see you tomorrow?" Blair said while paying.

"I guess"

**Van Der Woodsen's Apartment, evening**

"Well hello there, you look kinda glum" Dan says to Serena, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen of his computer.

"Nothing, just tired" she lied "everyone went out for lunch?" she ask as she look around at the empty apartment, listen to the fish tank water and turn back to Dan "I think so, it's pretty dead in here."

"Good" Dan said with a wink "let's do it shall we?" he joked.

Serena smile broadly to hide the embarrassment. It's not that she don't want to do it with him, although she admit that's the first thing she would do if no one is around. "I'm writing a story about Prep School love and came across our photo on the school website" he said while concentrating hard on the screen. Serena smile at him, it's been too long since she sees Dan at work. He is very serious whenever he's doing someone. Serena scout closer to him to look at the picture, it was them at Prom.

"I'm sorry, are you hungry?" he asked, blinking as his eyes is dry and it's getting red by the minute "Ouch" he said.

"Wait, let me help you with your eyes" she suggest ever so innocent. She gets herself near Dan and tries to drop some eyemo in his eyes. For a few second there, she can't help herself from inhaling Dan's scent but she got a hold of herself and did it. "How's that?" she ask with a grin of humiliation just from the pleasure of feeling Dan's arm around her waist and his body that touches softly to her breast. She doesn't want to let go, she caught a glimpse of Dan's eyes and it's that crystal clear brown eyes that she felt in love with. Still the same feeling when she was his and he was hers.

"Brilliant" says Dan as he is trying to keep his facial expression as normal as possible. He pulled back as he heard the elevator bell ring. "Thank you"

And nothing else happen, "Jesus, what a waste of time" Carter said to the other line on his cellphone, he kissed Serena on her cheek and raise an eyebrow to Dan in honoring that he's there.

"Baby, I miss you" Carter said with a warm smile and hug her again from behind, "you left early today, where did you go?" he asked "with Dan?" as he were pointing to him.

"No, I was with Blair" she said knocking his hand with her elbow softly.

"What are you two up to?" Carter asked striding towards them, as immaculate as ever in a crisp Ralph Lauren suit and Hugo Boss skinny tie and sunglasses on top of his head.

"Research" Serena bluster, feeling more and more stupid as ever.

"Shit!" whispers Dan but before he could get rid of the website before Carter could see it.

"Oh my god" she said in her heart, almost under her breath.

"What?" Carter turn back and search for an answer from Dan.

"Nothing really, I was supposed to go out and pick someone from the Hudson helipad" he said, turning off his laptop and adjusting his shirt.

"Who are you picking?" she asked softly although she knew who he was going to meet.

"An old..." he said, looking at Serena and suddenly lost for words "friend of mine from NYU" he finally said it.

"Guess, I'll see you and your friend at Blair's event tomorrow right?" Serena asked and he nodded with a smile. "You too right, baby?" she asked Carter and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"His friend must be rich to come to the city by a helicopter" he said impressed but Serena was not. All of a sudden, she was thinking all sort of thinking. Why did Dan left her and never come back to her, she really don't know why? And why is Dan here now? Why is he around the house? And so many whys.

**Roosevelt Restaurant & Bar, night.**

As it is, the dinner is filled with people that really matter the most to Blair and the Waldorf clan. Everyone and anyone who is known in New York City is here tonight. Dan Humphrey was exceptional, he is a personal friend of Blair and also his ex-girlfriend is from a famous household name.

"Here to us! Happy New Year everyone" Blair said toasting the night to all her guest "we have 30 more minutes before the New Year, make sure you'll spend it with people that you care the most" she said again "have fun"

"Who are these people" Bridget whispers to Dan. "Why are they all here?" she asked again. Bridget Astoria Holmes, she never want to communicate or interact with others except for Dan and Blair from NYU. She have a class of her own, her standard is too high sometimes it gives Dan the headache. "Isn't that Carter?" she asked and straight away leave Dan at the bar to approach Serena.

"Carter?" she said happily while pulling him close to her for a soft cheek kiss. That gave Dan and Serena a shock.

"You two know each other?" Dan asked, walking over to join them.

"Way back" Bridget said naively "he's currently pursuing my sister to join him in his new company, only that now he got to marry her" she continues "and he actually did went to get a ring and was supposed to ask her this weekend, right Carter?" she said laughing and enjoying the moment by sipping more champagne. Carter and Dan exchanged glances but no one said anything towards the bomb that Bridget has just dropped.

"Will you two excuse me for a minute" Dan said excusing himself.

"Where are you going?" she ask

"To get some fresh air" he said, leaving Carter and Bridget alone.

**_5 minutes later..._**

He slammed the attic door shut, he doesn't know how to act around Bridget and Carter. Part of him wants to just kick Carter out of Serena's life and part of him felt so angry for himself for leaving Serena.

"Angry guy" Serena said softly, making Dan panic for a moment.

"God!" he said "you just scared the hell out of me" he said catching some air, he then look at Serena and walk over to join Serena.

"Our parents are not together anymore" Serena said nearly whispering, she can't hide the fact that their parents is having a divorce.

"I know" Dan finally says something "why are you here alone? He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Carter just hated the way I look so I told him I'm off to change" she said sadly.

"You look fucking incredible" says Dan "I can't believe that he would say such a thing to you" he said frowning slightly. "You look like a Barbie Doll" he said, laughing inside of himself.

"Dan!" Serena burst out laughing "you're being ridiculous"

"No I'm not" he said trying to look serious but blushed.

"It's not funny Dan!" she said sternly.

"No" he said "you're right, it's not" he can't contain himself anymore, he starts giggling and it's so infectious that Serena started laughing too with him. The giggling soon becomes hysterical laughter and the pair of them are rocking back on their tiny chairs, clutching their stomachs in pain and crying with laughter. Even the same lame joke will always make them laugh and smile.

"Oh God!" Dan said trying to contain himself from laughing even more. "It's classic, it's one of those moments before that we used to be like this" he said and they both start laughing again.

"I had such a great time" Serena said, fixing her eyes. She just loves the way she is with Dan, still so lively and still so happy.

"So have I, you don't know how good it is to laugh it out with you" he said as he stands up and he reached out his hand to get Serena up too.

The air is filled with fireworks, they can see it from every angle. It's amazing up here and no one said anything, no one actually acknowledged the fact that their body is getting closer and closer as the fireworks strikes.

"Happy New Year" Dan whispered to Serena, he reached his arms out and suddenly, Serena is in his arms and they're hugging.

"Happy New Year" Serena said whispering, everything around her is a slow motion as he bends his head and kisses her, she knows it sound naff, she knows it sounds unreal but honestly she feel that every fibre in her body just melted.

Although it's wrong, although Serena is with Carter and Dan is currently single. She knows that Dan is not here to use her just for lust but it's pure love. The way Dan hold her, the way he is kissing her.

* * *

I'm sorry that this is long,I just don't know how to stop. I'm new and I had nothing to do this week so I took over my brother's fiction. Read and Review. Good or Bad, I accept it. Not writing more if it's sucks. Sorry little brother.

Btw, I'm **Leah**. Daniel's sister. He's having his exam and Im taking over for only this chapter, I think if people hate it. LOL!

Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan and Serena, the to say their name alone in one line is like heaven. They have been seeing each other again for 2 months now, nothing can tear them apart. Carter has been busy and Dan agree on Serena's term about telling Carter slowly, their parents has been separated for awhile and it is actually Dan's job to clear his dad's things in the loft but he took that excuse to see Serena everyday. They're happy and joyous around each other.

Today is like any other days, it's Sunday and it's the time for Dan to cook dinner. He have been preparing for the special day for a very long time. He wants to tell Serena about his plan trip to Paris together with her and what he has been doing outside of New York all this while. He got a message from Serena....

_**Dan, Baby**_

_**I'm sorry that I have to cancel on our date tonight... erm, listen... I got to go, out of town for a couple of weeks with Carter. I will settle things with him. I'll be back ok. Love you.**_

"Oh" Dan turn the button of his phone off, he already set the everything at the apartment for them to have a quiet night in, movies and ice-cream.

"And Blair to the rescue" Blair said entering the loft with a DVD in hand "Remember me? I know how much you love sappy love movie" she said smiling "this is not a date, just to save your ass Humphrey." She said looking at Dan which is obviously not happy at the very moment.

_**2 weeks later...**_

"Hey Blair, did you get any news from Serena?" Dan asked and order his usual coffee.

"No" Blair lied.

"I'm worried about her, you know"

"Why should you?"

"She said, she wants to talk to Carter about everything and I'm just..." Blair cut him off.

"Just what?"

"I don't want Carter to hit her or something along those lines" he smile, jokingly.

_**3 weeks later...**_

"Serena left, Dan!" Blair said on the other line, she knows that Dan and Serena happened again.

"I know" she said softly with a sad tone "but she said she's going to come back, she's going to settle some stuff".

"Dan"

"I'm going for a walk"

**Vander Humphrey's Loft, afternoon**

Nate, Blair, Chuck and himself had a wonderful brunch together at 360' Restaurant, which is a few blocks away from the loft. Everyone was talking while entering the loft but was shocked to see Serena. In fact, she is the last person that they want to see right now standing and waiting for Dan to enter.

"What are you doing here, Serena?" Blair said panic "you should leave" she said softly.

"I need to talk to Dan"

"You don't have to talk" Dan said, entering the living room "guess, the talk didn't happen with you and Carter"

"You don't understand!"

"What?!" Dan shouted at her, "that Carter is the one for you? That Carter is the only one that can make you happy?"

"You're being a jerk! Our parents is separated, they are not even divorced"

"I am being a jerk? I waited for 3 weeks for your call and what do I get? A news in JustJared about you"

"Guys, c'mon! You're like high school again, shouting and screaming"

"Blame Dan, he thinks he knows me. He thinks he can just get back with me. Grow up Dan! We're high school sweetheart, we're in love ok. You're my first 's it! Nothing more and now I love Carter" Serena screamed her lungs out and finally realized that she said something wrong, she knows deep down that Dan means more to her than just high school.

"You're right" he said soften his voice, although it is very shaky and give Serena a fake smile.

"Dan, I..." say softly with an expression of telling Dan to not walk away from her.

"And I hope your second, is so much better than your first" with that, Dan look straight into Serena's eyes and he left the room that full with tension and pain. The pain that comes from his heart.

**1oak, West Village **

Dan Humphrey, has been sitting at the bar for 30 minutes. He has been taking shots after shots of tequila.

"Keep them coming" he said to the bartender.

"Don't you think you had enough?" she said, pouring the dry bourbon into Dan's shot glass.

Dan lean closer to her and hold her hand "have anyone ever tell you, you look exactly like Heidi Klum?" he said, taking another shot "more!" and smile.

"Well, no one" she said smiling and pour another shot "this one is on the house"

"Thank you" he said smiling back to her, but he can't help his mind off Serena and he start staring at the wall like a loony.

"The bar is closing, you know" she said "you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about" he said sad.

"Ok, I'm offering but..." she was cut by Dan.

"I'm in love with someone who is in love with someone else" he said taking in another shot "you know this guy that she is with now, he's a conman!"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I shouldn't have told her what I should have said" he said with tears running "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... you don't even know me and I'm telling you my problem"

"I know you alright, you're Dan Humphrey. The author and founder of some of the best literature online sites"

"No one knows"

"But I do" with a smirk.

"I am hungry, do you want to go for a quick bite?" he offer.

"I'm almost done, ok!" she smile

**Rose Bar, downtown**

The same time when Dan is at 1oak, Serena left the apartment too but lucky for her that Blair is with her all the time. Blair keep on texting Nate, to find Dan but his luck is slim because he have been searching for him everywhere that he know Dan would be but he can't find him. One thing, Serena and Blair has been wondering town in a limo, Serena has been quiet the whole time.

"Matt" Serena call the driver upfront "pull over at Flight 151"

"Serena are you sure?"

"I need some drinks B"

"I really thought that you're going to break things with Carter? Blair finally said something after couple round of drinks "where is he now?" with a smirk.

"He's coming back, he should be on his way to the airport by now" Serena said, reaching for her handbag and searching for her cellphone "he should call me, it's weird he didn't even" she said, dialling his number.

The cocktails are a lot stronger than Serena and Blair realized, and twho hours later they're both rip roaringly drunk. Men surround them all evening, and Sere3na, despite despairing of Blair hunting earlier on, is having the time of her life. Never has she felt more beautiful.

At 12AM Serena looks at her watch, "shit" she shouts. "I'm supposed to be home".

"Dorry worry Serena" giggle Blair drunk. "He won't even be back, I bet."

"I've got to go" says Serena, who is slightly more sober than Blair, "and you better come with me" Serena gets up and pulls Blair out of the bar.

Amazing how quickly you can sober up when there's a crisis. Not that Serena's having a crisis exactly, wait? He does... with Dan in her mind constantly and with Carter that is supposed to be back by now, it's just that she expected Carter to be home waiting for her. She didn't even expect to come home to an empty house.

**Vander Humphrey's loft, early morning.**

"Carter?" Serena calls him, after fumbling at the door with the key for what feels like hours. She manages to get in to the elevator eventually. She wonder why is her apartment elevator needs a key to start "oh!" she said again and giggle with Blair.

"Am I at the right apartment?" she said stumbling to get her steps right, looking at a girl "Oh!" and she not feeling good at all.

"I'm leaving" she said to Serena and Blair.

"You're not here for Carter?" Serena asked curious.

"No, I'm actually with Daniel. I just brought him home safe"

"You can sleep with him, if you want. I don't care!" Serena says with jealously in her voice.

"I am not that kind of girl, I just help him" she said leaning closer to Serena "from a broken heart caused by you" she said and leave but Dan got out from the room.

"You're back?" Dan asked, looking behind Serena but there's no Carter.

"Yea"

"I guess I'll see around?" the bartender smile to Dan and he nodded.

"Don't you want to fuck her Dan?" she said, at this very moment she is definitely sober.

"Carter is not here and she's a friend"

Why does everyone else seem to have a hangover the next day and Serena of all people hate it, but where is Carter? Didn't he say he'd be home around 10PM? Why isn't he here? The more she think about it, the more Serena worrying that something terrible's happened, because for all Carter busyness, he's not unreliable, he wouldn't just turn up late, not when he knows Serena is waiting for him, surely.

It's not even morning yet but she hates to know that tomorrow when she wakes up her head will be spinning like crazy.

She thinks about all sort of things, car crash? accident? What? Where is Carter and why is he not home?

She gets into bed and watch some television to try and take her mid off things, but every time she hear something, some little noice, her ears will pricks up and she expect to hear his key or something. Except, she don't! She keep on changing the channels and settle on food network and suddenly she find herself watching a restaurant shows and it is about Veselka, and a huge wave of regrets hit her like tsunami. Dan loves Veselka food, Dan always have this obsession about Veselka pickles which is totally different taste than any other pickles around town. Serena smile and she wonder, why is she still with Carter? And the starts to think about Dan, his smile and his laugh which always make her smile even more. Eventually, she felt asleep thinking about Dan.

She thought her hangover would be over by morning, how stupid can she think of that idea. She thought the headache and nausea of last night was it. God, was she wrong. It takes a few seconds to orientate herself to remember where she is, why her head's pounding and then, she roll over and see the other half of her bed hasn't been slept in, she start to feel even more sick and she remember that Carter didn't come home last night, and by the look of things he hasn't been calling her at all.

Her heart starts to pound, and she pull on a dressing gown and with hand to her head to protect her hangover from any more of the brutal pounding. He heard noises coming from the kitchen, she stand quietly in the doorway and watching Dan, wondering what to do net, what to say.

He's humming to himself as if whatever happen to them has no impact on him.

"You just going to stand there?" he says, coming over and hand Serena a wheatgrass shot for her hangover "you should do good."

Serena stay silent and drink up the shot he gave her to drink "yuck" is all she can say and still looking around the house in search of Carter.

"Hey" a girl came out from the elevator, and it is Bridget.

"You're not even ready" she said smacking Dan on his chest.

"I am, I just need to change my jeans" he said "give me 10 minutes"

**2 minutes later...**

"So, you and Carter?" she asked awkwardly looking at Serena who is clearly still having headache.

"Yeah"

"You do know, he is engaged to one of my family" Bridget said dead serious.

"I don't believe you, how can he get engaged twice?" Serena asked, and straight away stand up.

"Let's go!" Dan said approaching the two girls, which he can see Bridget and Serena is giving the intense look towards each other "leave Serena alone."

"You're lying because he's mine!" Serena shouted to Bridget, obviously the alcohol is still in her body.

"I'm with Dan Humphrey, I don't need anyone else" She said smirking away.

"For your information, Dan was with a girl last night" Serena said looking at Dan "and you think he is all saint?"

"Her name is Olivia, she's my assistant and I know her which Dan don't but he didn't do anything" she said counter back at what Serena just said.

"You do?" Dan asked and she nodded "she help me get back."

"I know"

"Let's go and leave Serena alone" Dan said, taking Bridget's hand and Serena look at them in shocked "I should be done packing in a day or two" he said.

* * *

Hi readers.

Hi, I need to say two sorrys. First) sorry it took so long for me to update, I lost my motivation. Second) I don't really want DS to have a happy ending now, in 2 more episodes it will have a good DS. Let them suffer for a bit, that what makes a good couple and strong. After all, the title of the story is 'issues'.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi baby" He says coming over to kiss Serena on her lips, and Serena keep on telling herself that she can't do this. She can't pretend that nothing is wrong when everything is "I'm sorry" he says "I'm sorry for last night"

"What happened?" even Serena is surprised at how cold her voice is. How stern it is. "Where were you?"

"The meeting just went on and on, it got so late. I ended up sleeping in my office couch. I went straight from the airport and was too tired."

"Where in the office?"

"I swear?" says Carter, seeing at how Serena doesn't believe him.

"Why didn't you call me, at least tell me where you were?" it comes out like a bullet from Serena's mouth and she have to remember to be cool with all this.

"I knew you were going out, so I don't want to disturb you"

"So you just let me think that you'd been in a car crash or something? Serena raises her voice and are not composed anymore. How could Carter do that to her? She came back to see Dan with another girl and went out this morning with another girl, Bridget? Since when did they got back together anyway? Why she should care, she tells herself. "I can't believe you're being so selfish, you didn't even think about me?" careful, careful. She doesn't really want to be angry and let Carter know how upset she is with him. She just wants him to know that it's not fair.

"Ok, baby I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be selfish but I was tired too from the trip and office was hectic. I felt asleep. I swear" he is pleading for a forgiveness and by the look from Serena's face she is getting soften by it "I better go and leave you to it, but please do trust me. I didn't lie to you. I was in the office and forgot to call, that's all" he says wanted to leave and give Serena a small kiss on her cheek but Serena pull his hand.

"Stay" she says.

"But…"

"If you say that, then I trust you" she says finally. She just want to set it right with him, she don't want to fight with him.

"You had breakfast?" Carter ask looking into the sink, there's two plates and two coffee cups.

"Yes, Dan made breakfast."

"He is still staying here?" he asks with a jealous tone.

"Doesn't matter right? He's with that stupid blonde air head girl, Bridget" Serena says, she lean into him, smelling his smell.

"I love you"

"I do love you" she says, when she's feeling guilty for being such a bitch to him "but I have to go and meet Blair for lunch"

"Ok, but I'll be at home today. Dinner?" he kisses her slowly "I miss you!" he says again but Serena just smile.

Dean and Delluca

"How late was he?" Blair ask, looking at Serena.

"He just came back this morning"

"Okay, you seem not to be angry. So if it is ok with you, it is ok with me too" Blair says not interested "but seriously?"

"Carter is taking the day off today so I have to go back after lunch"

"Sounds like a guilty man to me" now that is exactly what Serena doesn't want to hear from Blair today.

"Sounds like a man in love to me" she says with a false ring of confidence, hoping to convince Blair, hoping to convince herself "oh, Dan is back with Bridget!" Serena says "and I am glad he's with her, she's a bitch!"

"She's really not, she's nice!"

"Whose side are you on?" Serena shot her with a look that gives Blair a hint that don't mess with her.

"What did she ever do to you?" Blair ask.

"She said something about Carter being with someone else in her family" she laugh "it's insane!"

"and?"

"And, I think that is just insane. She wants Carter. It's so obvious!"

"Serena! She have Daniel Humphrey, why would she even want your boyfriend or fiancé?"

Serena is speechless, she don't know what else to say. It's true that she have Dan but this is Bridget for goodness sake. She falls in love with anyone and everyone. As a matter of facts, Dan is the longest relationship she had.

"Well, you should not be interested about this but… Dan is moving to his new place this weekend"

"Good!" she lied.

"And did you tell Carter that you were supposed to be with me today?" Blair ask and Serena nodded "and why do you want to go home early?"

"I just… you know… surprise him!"

"God!"

Van Der Woodsen's apartment, lobby

"Serena!" Dan calls her name with a warning tone in his voice "what are you doing here?" again with the awkward question.

"This is our house... I mean, my house!"

"Well, you should be out?" he says stuttering "like now?"

"What is wrong with you?" Serena ask "you should be out with Bridget!"

"Well yeah, I'm here to collect my things. I'll be out of your way from today"

"I have to go up" but Dan stop her before anything "are you crazy?"

"No!" he says awkwardly again.

Serena and Dan keep their silent all the way up to the pent house. Serena is wondering what is wrong with him, trying to block her from going back. She got a feeling that Dan is keeping something from her, She don't know what to feel. She don't know whether to be horrified or whether to be fascinated. Maybe it's a surprise from Carter that Dan saw when he was up. Serena reach across the living room and see some of the photos hanging on the wall has change, most of the photos in the house has change. Strange. And there's Carter, the first thing he says is "I can explain!" there! something is definitely going on. "Who is that girl in the photo?" and "why is this apartment looks different?"

"It's not like that", says a voice from the doorway.

It's Bridget?... no wait, she looks like Bridget... "who are you?"

"Brianna"

"Oh really?" Serena says. Seeing Carter to be lost of words make it seems like something bad is happening here.

"I'm sorry Carter" she says, walking over to stand beside him and putting up a hand on his shoulder "I came over since Carter left the office just like that, I was worried."

"Serena, we better go" Dan says, grabbing Serena's arm but she's stationary. Not moving.

"You really want to know what's going on?" Brianna's ask.

"Yes" Serena says suddenly not so sure.

Brianna look at Carter "I'm going to tell her and I'm going to end it here" she says "and you should have listen to Dan and Bridget when she told you the truth"

"What truth" suddenly lost all memories about the information.

"Carter and I, we're engaged" she says.

"You what?"

"Well, believe it" says Brianna "I knew about you a long time ago but he need some money from you."

Serena stop looking at all those photos in the apartment. Carter has been pretending that the apartment is his and all this things about him loving Serena is all bull shit from the start. Brianna keep on talking about how Carter and her met and fell in love, they lost a lot of money from gambling and Serena came about and is the easiest target among all.

"So that's why you're here!" she syas "because Dan needed a trophy girlfriend, a key fiance to get him contacts" the disdain in her voice hits Serena like a slap in her face "he needed someone to ptove that he is one of the best boy friend ever!"

"But you knew about us being engaged? why do you put up with this?" Serena still whispering.

"Because I love him!" says Brianna simply as tears start rolling down her cheeks "I know him and I know what this town is like, if you're an outsider... you will be forever an outsider" she says looking at Dan.

"I'm sorry!" Carter finally speaks "I'm sorry Serena! I never meant to hurt you"

"What?" she really don't believe this. "you thought you could spend the rest of your life with both of us?"

He shrugs. "I didn't know what else to do"

"I can't believe I'm here early, wanting to spend my time with you!" she says, the words out before she can even think about them "I can't believe I'm hearing this" she look up at the ceiling. "Why me?" she ask looking at Carter "why did this happen to me?" she look at Carter again and this time Bridget just got off the elevator "you're a liar! and all this is true isn't it!" she says as thought maybe they're playing with her right now. But she don't really have to wait for an answer, she can see from everybody's eyes that it is true "you ask me, begging me to sign the papers last week for the papartment to put it under your name!" she crys "it is because you want money from me!"

She stand up and walk to her wardrobe, ignoring everyone and as she start pulling her clothes off the hangers and linging them in the bed. She vaguely aware that Carter and Brianna leave the room. Carter and Brianna, even that name put together side by side make her want to vomit.

Carter comes back into the bedroom "Brianna and Bridget's gone!" he says softly.

"I'll be gone too" she says curtly "As soon as I've packed I'll be out of here"

"You don't have to go" he says.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Where will you go?"

"Doesn't matter" and even though she's planning to call her mum and say sorry to her for being such a pain in the ass lately because of the apartment, she can't because now. The apartment is under Carter's name!

"Okay" he says walking Serena to the elevator "will I ever see you again?"

"I very much doubt it" and as she look at him she realize that actually this is the first time she's seeing the real Carter Baizen. Despite the pain, the deception, the lies, he is still the best looking man she's even seen but looks means nothing. The elevator stop at the lobby and Carter is still beside her.

"Will you forgive me?" Carter ask for forgiveness from Serena but she just ignore him "will you?" he ask again, only this time he grab Serena's arm to make her look at him but without Serena and Carter knowing. Dan was there all along at the lobby. He grab Carter's arm and punch him on his face.

"Leave her alone!" he says, shaking his fist after punching Carter and look at him on the ground "you don't deserve forgiveness." and he take Serena's duffel bag and off the go from the apartment.

Serena didn't say a word. She's shocked that after all the things she said to him, Dan is still there for her. She wanted to say thank you but she don't know how to say it now. She wanted to smile at him but he was too seriously searching for a cab and eventually got a cab.

"Where are we going?" Serena ask barely whispering.

"Hudson and Mott st please" Dan tell the direction to the cab driver and look at Serena "my apartment" he says looking at Serena.

* * *

Hi readers, sorry for the long wait. I promise I will update more soon. Please read and review. Thank you.

**Next : **

**Will staying together temporary be a permanent thing for Serena? **


End file.
